


Watching You

by Shpamm123



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shpamm123/pseuds/Shpamm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harvey Dent's campaign taking him all over Gotham for weeks on end, Rachel finds herself with a lot of alone time. This doesn't go unnoticed by the Purple Suited Prince of Crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

Rachel Dawes lay in the middle of the queen sized bed, the soft cream sheets curled at the bottom and tangled in her feet. A thick, official looking volume rested on her raised knees and the straps of her vest slipped off her shoulders as she leafed through the pages uninterestedly. 

It had been a long, hard day and she was pissed off with Harvey, no doubt swanning around some hotel lobby with champagne and pretty girls in sparkly dresses. Sighing, she threw the book onto the carpet with a muffled thud and rubbed her eyes. She slid down the bed until she lay on her back, knees still raised and eyes closed. 

The creases in her brow disappeared as she relaxed and her breathing slowed, a smile starting to play across her lips. Her hand began tracing delicate circles across her stomach and sides, gliding over the dark cotton pulled tight against her skin. 

Her breath hitched in her throat, as her fingertips found the sensitive, hard points of her nipples and she rolled them through her fingers, a quiet ‘mmm’ slipping past her lips. This had become somewhat of a common theme on the nights of Harvey’s absence. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about him these days. Ever since another of those stupid functions, this time at Wayne’s Penthouse, the only function she thought she should probably attend. The way he **spoke** to her, it made her skin tingle and her stomach squirm when she thought about him.

Her hand had slipped further down her stomach and between her legs, where it stroked the outside of her underwear, already feeling the dampness seeping through the fabric. She knew she shouldn’t but who was here to tell her no? Certainly not Harvey – and she felt a smug satisfaction at the thought of him never knowing who was on her mind.

Her knees fell apart and her fingers snaked past the waistband of her panties, a gasp escaped her as she felt the electric shiver running through her body, fingers circling her exposed clit. The first moan escaped her as she slid her middle finger inside.

Hot, tight, wet, she curved the finger inwards and found that sweet spot of pressure, hips jerking off the sheets and a yelp falling from her lips. She added a second finger to the first and thrust her hips hard around them. Her breathing was gasping out of her throat, punctuated by load moans, as she felt the familiar swirling in her core of the inevitable, leg shaking orgasm the thoughts of him always gave her. 

Rachel’s back arched off the bed as she came, her fingers buried deep inside of her, cum sliding down her wrist. Blinding white crossed her eyes and she felt her muscles spasm and tense, grasping at her fingers, drawing them further into her.

In the feverish, dying moments of her orgasm – a damp sheen of sweat glistening across her face and chest – she couldn’t help stuttering his name.

‘J-Joker.’ 

************************************************************  
He raised his eyebrows when she called for him. Now **there** was an interesting development.

He shifted his weight onto the other foot, crouching behind the fire escape stairwell next to her balcony. He’d been coming here for some time – every time he knew Harvey boy would be out all night – and he had discovered that Miss Dawes was a secretly a _very_ bad girl indeed.

But this was new. He giggled at the thought that maybe it had always been him. Wouldn’t Gotham’s Whit Knight just love to know what – or who – his babydoll really thought about when she fucked herself?

He watched Rachel lay there, her breathing slowed completely. She stood up and he enjoyed the view as she stripped off and stretched out her body, before walking into her en suite and closing the door behind her.

And then The Joker had an idea.

A growling chuckle formed somewhere deep in his throat. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

************************************************************  
Rachel’s breathing slowed to normal as she let the warmth of her orgasm ebb away and the sweaty, cold reality of her situation fall over her. A hot shower would see her right. She rolled off the bed, groaning at the ache in her shaking leg muscles, and padded across to her en suite.  
She turned on the shower and let the room fill with steam, filling her lungs with it and stepping under the almost scalding water. 

She knew it was wrong to think of him like that. Imagine if Bruce or Harvey knew? She’d be in Arkham tomorrow with nothing but four white walls for company. But she couldn’t stop him dancing into her mind when she was alone. She wanted him because of who he was and what he’d done. She wanted him to free her, even if she knew it couldn’t be anywhere other than in her head. 

She had resigned herself to masturbating in his name. Hell, if he knew she had no doubt of the life ruining public humiliation he would be sure to subject her to. 

Shaking all thoughts of the green haired clown out of her head she lathered, rinsed and repeated and turned off the water. Groping at the thick towel on the rack, she dried her face and secured it tightly around her naked body.

She froze at the familiar swish of the door on the carpet.

‘Hello beautiful.’

It was little more than a murmur but the purr was unmistakeable.

‘Nice little –uh, _show_ you put on tonight.’ 

His giggle sent fire running up her spine.

‘Get out.’

Her voice betrayed her words, weak, no real force behind the order.

‘Aww pumpkin, really? Cause I –uh – don’t think ya really mean that, huh?’

She was glued to the spot, heard his feet thump quietly across the floor, felt his breath tickle the hairs on her neck.

‘Please.’ 

She was pleading more with the rest of her sanity than with him. His response was merely laughter. 

‘Now,’ she heard the fingers of his leather gloves creak as they curled and something needle sharp slipped through her towel, pressing into the base of her spine, ‘turn around and let me see that pretty face of yours.’

She turned in a daze to face him, clutching the towel to her chest, wide eyed and apprehensive. His face was striking. The shocking red grin jumped out of the chalk white paint, she could see every bump of his scars, every crease of his face, spidery tendrils of black escaping the rings around his eyes.

He caught her by surprise when he grabbed her around the throat and forced his lips onto hers. She resisted, squealing slightly and his grip tightened. He growled against her lips and, when she whimpered, he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She could taste the powdery paint. Her mind was screaming at her to stop but her body craved more, wanted to taste him and feel his hands raking her body. As she began to relax he pulled away, panting a little.

‘Ooh-ho you are going to be _good_ ,’ he pointed the knife at her, ‘bed. Now.’

And something inside Rachel Dawes snapped. Consequences be damned, she wanted him to fuck her and she wanted it now. She dropped the towel to the floor, reveling in the delighted spark that glinted in his eyes, and walked past him, into the bedroom and onto her knees on the bed. 

‘Good girl, now you’re beginning to get it.’ 

She was equally disturbed and turned on by the laughter that punctuated his speech. He stalked around to face her across the bed.

‘What do you want from me?’

She still couldn’t raise her voice to more than a hoarse whisper. The Joker said nothing, simply raised one eyebrow and gestured downwards, towards the definite bulge straining against the tight purple pants. 

Rachel reached forward; hands trembling, fighting against the slowly dissolving urge to flee and fumbled open his buttons. Her breath caught as her knuckles brushed against him, rock hard and hot under the cloth. He growled again, rolling his head back. Rachel tugged down his pants and revealed him. 

Long, hard, glistening already at the tip, Rachel held her breath as the head of his cock quivered centimetres from her mouth. A moment of suspended silence washed over them both, burning the moment into memory forever.

He broke first. Bringing his hand down on her head with force, he tangled his fingers in her wet hair and dragged her forward. She yelped and he buried himself down her throat, causing her to gag and cough, tears welling in her eyes. He pulled back slightly to allow her to breath but stroked the point of his knife up and down her straining throat.

‘Now, uh, I don’t believe you’d try any funny business ... no, no, no you want _this_ ,’ he pushed himself back down her throat, ‘too much. But one wrong move dollface and I slice your pretty little throat, understand, hmm?’

Rachel gasped for air around him and nodded slightly, a choked tear slipping out of her eye. 

‘Good girl,’ Joker trailed the knife over her throat once more and placed it back inside his jacket, ’now tell me how much you’ve always wanted this.’ 

He laughed, manic and loud and didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed her hair in her fists and began to drag her head back and forth over his cock. Rachel’s screaming gags were muffled as he fucked her mouth, grunting each time he made contact with the back of her convulsing throat, until suddenly pulling away entirely.

The rush of air caused Rachel to cough and wheeze and she fell to all fours, spluttering.

‘J-Joker. Please, please.’

He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and threw her onto her back. He straddled her naked form, cock leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum and her own saliva slathered across her stomach, and curled his fingers around her throat. He leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of her face, swirling it around her ear.

‘Shh shh shh, there’s a good girl.’

His giggle became a groan of desire as he slid down her body – hand still pulsing around her throat, her breath ragging through her throat – until he was kneeling between her spread legs, displaying her to him. She felt her wetness slide down her legs as he gripped her thigh with his free hand.

He lowered his head and sunk his teeth into her stomach, leaving a bright red trail down to her hips and thighs. She squealed and her hips jittered underneath him. He straightened his back and removed his hand from her throat, blue-ish bruises already starting to form in the shape of his fingers.

Rachel, naked and on her back, gazed at him kneeling above her, still clad from the waist up in his purple suit. The reality of the situation had dissipated completely and all she knew was that she wanted him inside of her. He registered the plea in her eyes and gripped her knees, pushing them up to her shoulders and simultaneously thrusting his cock into her hot, tight pussy. 

Rachel gasped, back arching high off the bed, fingers curling into the sheets, and the Joker emitted the closest thing to a whimper she thought he could make, both the most human and inhuman noise she’d ever heard. 

She promptly forgot all of this as his movements quickened and his actions became increasingly violent, both hands now wrapped around her throat, punctuating snarled obscenities with sharp bites to her ears and jaw.

Waves and waves of masochistic pleasure radiated through her body, screams cut short as his fingers dig into her throat. His guttural grunts caused goosebumps all over her body and she writhed underneath him. As she neared what she thought was her limit, a wicked grin took over his face and he laughed in great whoops, drawing the knife from his inside pocket and raising it above his head.

For one fleeting moment Rachel thought he was going to kill her, and then she forgot everything as she started to cum. The Joker brought the knife down and swept over her abdomen. The sharp sting only fuelled Rachel’s orgasm and she screamed again, clenching around his still thrusting form blood pooling in the shallow but long cut to her abdomen. 

The sight of the blood drove the Joker over the edge, smearing it up her torso and then sucking it off his fingers. Rachel chocked and her eyes rolled back into her head, slipping briefly into unconsciousness as he came into her, his head thrown back and his cries harsh. 

He collapsed on top of her. Rachel lay, numb, beneath him. He raised himself onto his elbows and began to laugh, a quiet and throaty giggle escalating to a harsh shrieking laugh as he stared into her glazed eyes. He drew his fingers across the wound on her stomach and brought them up to her face.

‘Why...so...serious...’

He traced the mirror of his scarred smile onto her face, uncharacteristically soft on her skin. Rachel lay silently, drained of the sexual power she had felt mere minutes ago. He rolled off her and dressed himself, chuckling quietly, before heading to the screen door.

Rachel curled into the foetal position, hugging her knees to her chest, face blank. Joker turned as he reached the door and took in the curve of her spine, fingerprints of blood on her sides, bruises turning blue around distinct teeth marks.

‘Well, uh, good evening Miss Dawes. If you ever feel like being the filthy little slut you are again then ... here’s my card...’

The Joker placed a playing card face down on the coffee table, a smear of blood on the top corner, and slipped out the door, giggling into the night.

Rachel listened to him laugh far longer than she could actually hear him, staring blankly at the wall, until ashamed exhaustion washed over her and she drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've only fleetingly proof read this! I don't think there's any major issues (though I apologise for my awful grammar I'm really bad at it) and I hope you enjoyed some random PWP


End file.
